Entertainment content is increasingly available in digital form for transmission to a variety of devices such as televisions, computers and handheld devices. Such entertainment content can be transmitted via a variety of systems to permit not only traditional broadcasting of the same content to a wide audience but also targeted transmission via streaming and downloads. Storage of entertainment content in digital video recorders (DVRs) provides additional flexibility.
Sporting events, as a form of entertainment content, are now available in a variety of formats including live broadcast and on-demand streaming and download. Moreover, highlights are shown in a variety of programs and are also available online for on-demand viewing. Supplementing the video content is an increasingly rich set of data regarding sporting events and players.
Fantasy Sports (e.g. American football, basketball, Australian rules football, rugby, soccer, cricket, baseball, and hockey) is a competition (statistical game) in which Contestants act as owners to select/build and manage an imaginary team from among the real players of a professional sport to compete against other Fantasy Sports Team owners in a league by scoring points according to the actual performance/statistics of their team's players. Specific rules vary from league to league, but tend to be similar in nature and often include rules associated with standard league types (e.g. head-to-head, total points, all play, keeper style, salary cap, two quarterback, and daily league types). Fantasy Football, by way of example, takes advantage of the rich set of data that is compiled by the National Football League (NFL) and other organizations. In Fantasy Football, Contestants group together to form a league and compete throughout the NFL season. Being ardent fans, these Contestants are regular viewers of NFL games and in particular of the games involving their selected players.
While there are a number of options by which entertainment content can be delivered and viewed, there remains a need for methods and systems that provide customized entertainment content and in particular that provide customized content with respect to sporting events.